


[芝诺光]终焉/The End

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: 群内产粮活动死线产物，好不好吃我不知道，反正我是爽了。我流芝诺光（♂），ooc慎





	[芝诺光]终焉/The End

这就是最后一战了。

男人抽刀斩杀敌军，甩去刀刃上的血液，收刀入鞘一气呵成。他的脸颊沾满灰尘与血垢，但那双蓝色的眼丝毫没有被玷污，反而越发明亮。他眼中的光亮像在澄澈水面下燃烧的暗火，直烧到另一人的心底，即使那里是一片永冻的焦土，却仍然烧成了燎原之势。

武士收了刀，站定环顾四周，他目光可及之处，场上还能稳稳站着的唯有一人：他的宿敌，帝国的强悍兵器，甚至战胜过死神的男人——芝诺斯·耶·加尔瓦斯。

在这血流成河、弥漫着硝烟和战火的棋盘上，艾欧泽亚与帝国各自的王牌遥遥相望。

此时芝诺斯手中握着的正是他惯用的那把妖刀。联军士兵的鲜血顺着那线条流畅的刀身滑下，滴落在地面汇成一滩小小的血洼。吸足了血的妖刀隐约泛着紫红光芒，简直像是不知餮足的妖魅，方才饱食了一餐人肉，现在还贪婪地舔着骨头。光的眉头微皱，将视线缓慢地向上移动，掠过芝诺斯结实有力的手臂，厚重的胸甲，最终停在了破碎面具后露出的眼瞳上。

同芝诺斯对视的瞬间，光之战士便感受到对方毫不掩饰的杀意，霎时间被震得头脑发麻，他的每一寸神经都如同绷紧的弦，随时准备放出作为‘箭’的杀招。这只凶煞的野兽今天算是酣畅淋漓地杀了个痛快，但那些杂鱼完全不能伤他分毫，光十分清楚芝诺斯还留有余力，为的就是最终的决战——只能是他和光之战士两人来完成的结局。

思及此，光握着刀柄的手微微颤抖，然而不止是手臂，还有双腿、甚至全身。但他绝非是害怕，而是兴奋过头了。毕竟光之战士为战而生，战斗是他的使命，更是天性。光此时甚至觉得自己和芝诺斯本质上没有什么两样，他的战意彻彻底底被面前势均力敌的家伙勾起来了。他已经杀到麻木，没有恐惧，不会害怕，甚至觉得还不够......

这念头太过危险，出现的瞬间就在脑海中被他一刀斩成两半。

光就这么静静地看着芝诺斯，而皇太子也同样安静地回望他。夜风卷着火苗窜了一截，二人默契地结束了无声的交流，各自摆出架势，蓄力使出最后的必杀技。

据目睹了决战场景的士兵描述，他们之间的战斗干脆利落得像还没开始，一眨眼的工夫，人的位置已经换了一番。招式带起的剑气劈云见月，最叫人印象深刻的莫过于那瞬间泼洒在战场上的月光，直把云下的两人从头到脚浇了个通透。

但外人再怎么夸大其词地讲故事，对于当时战场上的他们而言，想必也都无暇去欣赏美景，更记不得那天是弯月还是满月。

光之战士不会读心，他也猜不出当时芝诺斯脑袋里在想什么，而他自己脑海里回想起的，是半个月前的某个夜晚。

某个……他前去赴约的夜晚。

那天晚上也是个乌云密布的坏天气，杯里的茶水满了三轮，艾欧泽亚同盟军的紧急会议终于到了尾声。光之战士忍不住用文件遮着脸，偷偷打了个哈欠，但没瞒过他身边的阿莉塞。精灵少女原本认真严肃地听着艾默里克的讲话，瞥到光之战士的动作后一下子就融化了，她竖起手边的文件小声地道：“有人看起来要睡着了哦？”

“嗯、嗯？”光之战士用力眨眨眼睛，一脸无辜地看向阿莉塞，就好像刚刚打哈欠和差点把脸埋进茶点里的家伙和他没有一丁点儿关系。

说悄悄话的两人用文件挡着脸，殊不知会议上的其他人都有意无意地看着他们。正在发言的艾默里克笑了笑，特意加快语速精简地表达了自己的看法。而飞燕也早就注意到光困得直点头，毕竟这家伙刚结束了巡逻，期间与一队帝国军遭遇，进行了战斗。回到营地后光之战士枕头都没沾就又被叫去参加会议，飞燕简直希望他别再硬撑，干脆趴在会议桌上打个盹都没人有意见。

“咳，时间不早了，今天的会议就到此为止吧。”

飞燕话音刚落，就见光之战士手中那份竖着的文件登时扣在了桌上。一直紧绷着的各位大人物中不知道是谁先笑出了声，紧接着众人都如释重负地笑了起来。战局日益紧张，像这样能轻松地笑一笑的时刻也是少之又少。光之战士看着同伴们，迷茫地挠了挠自己的后脑勺，然后也跟着傻傻地笑了起来。

即使战况艰难，但能与这样可爱的友人们并肩作战，怎么想都没理由会输嘛！

“好啦，阿光快点回去睡觉！明明刚才还困得不行，还在这里傻笑......”阿莉塞一脸无奈地推着光之战士到了他的房间门口，一把将人塞进了屋，“晚安！”

“轻一点推我啦......晚安，阿莉塞。”

现在已经是深夜了，除了窗外的风声和屋外偶尔经过的巡逻队的脚步声再没有什么动静。光之战士轻轻地关上门，桌台上亮着一盏小灯，他整整被褥，随手熄了灯，衣服也不脱就将自己扔进柔软的床铺里。失去了光源的屋内一片漆黑，光长长地出了口气，合上有些酸涩的双眼，呼吸也趋于平稳。

一只猫小胖，两只猫小胖，三只猫小胖......九百九十九只猫小胖，一千只猫小胖！

光之战士猛地睁开了眼睛，那一瞬间他脑海里的猫小胖挤挤挨挨地凑在一起，变成了一只猫大胖！与此同时巡逻换班，时间刚好，光一个骨碌坐起身，毫不犹豫地从窗户翻了出去。像滴水汇入海洋，穿着黑色紧身衣的光轻巧地落入夜色中，没被任何人发觉。

他全力地奔跑着，绕过了联盟军所有的监控和巡逻，一头扎进营地外的树林。乌云盖顶的夜晚无星无月，树林里简直黑得伸手不见五指。好在光之战士夜视能力比常人强，不至于被纠缠的树根绊倒。光先前装出的那副倦容早就消失得无影无踪了，他仿佛是回归山林的小兽一般兴奋，直直地奔着前方而去。

夜风里水汽十足，甚至很快凝成了豆大的冰凉雨点，滴滴答答地打在光之战士身上、还有脸颊和额头。他几乎睁不开眼了，但还是执着地跑着，视线中逐渐出现了什么东西，那是他十分熟悉的、帝国的魔导机甲。

虽然已经下起了雨，但仍然有人静静地站在机甲的脚边，垂着头仿佛睡着了一般。光之战士气喘吁吁地加快了步伐，还是没能忍住心里的冲动，放开嗓子喊出了那人的名字。

“——！”

刹那间暴雨倾盆。

那身材高大的男人听到喊声，终于挪动了一下脚步，然后抬手摘了自己沉重的头盔，随意一抛便将它挂在魔导机甲外壳凸起的地方。失去了盔甲保护的金发瞬间被暴雨浇湿，柔顺地贴在主人颈边。湿漉漉的小兽翻山越岭，出现在男人的面前。

于是芝诺斯抽刀，丝毫不给光之战士喘息的工夫就攻上前去。小兽愣了瞬间，随即也拔刀抵挡对方的攻击。耳边不时有惊雷炸响，电光映在两人的刀刃上，反射出耀眼的光芒。两个人都因为剧烈的运动而发出粗重的喘息声，在极短的时间内已然过了数招，突然局势一转，光从防守到咄咄逼人，将芝诺斯往机甲的方向逼退了几步。

这对宿敌在细密的雨幕中你来我往，绝对的实力让这场比试犹如精心排练的演出，恍然间又像是亲密无间的双人舞，一招一式都踩在人心弦上，一步踏错便会跌落深渊。

雨丝毫没有减小的趋势，而光之战士越战越兴奋，他们是同类，是好斗的凶兽，是旗鼓相当的对手。和芝诺斯对决的时候，他不必有所顾虑，只要使出全力就好，足能够打他个酣畅淋漓。

不过光之战士直到被芝诺斯的刀锋划出一条清浅的血道后才想起自己身上还有伤。一旦意识到伤口的存在，它很快就开始不堪寂寞地开始刺痛你的神经，宣告自己的存在。光之战士单手捂着崩裂的伤口，勉强地招架着芝诺斯又一轮的强攻。

芝诺斯自然清楚他的对手今天状态不好，也没疯到要取光之战士性命的地步。戏耍般地同光过了两招之后，皇太子听到近在咫尺的家伙笑了，他笑得那么开心，甚至让芝诺斯忘了出招。光之战士将武器往旁边一丢，猛地扑进了芝诺斯的怀里，撞上硬邦邦的胸肌也不肯松手，章鱼一般缠在男人的身上。

这种事情说出去谁也不会信吧——光之战士和他的宿敌居然还有这样的一层关系。

光被按在泥泞的地面上凶狠地吻住的时候，晕晕乎乎地这么想着，然后光抬手环住芝诺斯的后颈好让他能吻得更深一些。

可是有什么办法呢？他们就是这样无可救药地被对方吸引了，真心地厮杀，然后又像现在这样、真心实意地在暴雨中、泥地上打滚，肢体交缠。

芝诺斯早就迫不及待了，之前的战斗不过是热身活动，他一边吻下来，一边撕扯着光的紧身上衣。被压在地上的男人有苦说不出，只能期望芝诺斯那架魔导机甲里有备用衣物了。

今天这开场实在是让人热血沸腾，以至于芝诺斯没多做准备就凶狠地冲了进去。粗大的性器顶得光之战士痛苦地呻吟了一声，他狠狠地掐了芝诺斯一把，想让这个头脑发热的家伙清醒一些。

“啧，知道了，你也给我放松点。”芝诺斯被掐得直皱眉，停下了深入的动作，试着缓慢地抽插起来。窄小的甬道逐渐被男人的动作扩张开来，加之穴口处有些微的开裂，借着鲜血的润滑，性器进出终于不那么艰难了。

男人扶着光之战士的腰，让对方把腿缠在自己的腰间，然后大开大合地操弄起来。光之战士肩胛骨的位置被地面上细碎的石子硌得生疼，但是这种微小的疼痛对比后方的刺激而言并不算什么。他们并不是第一次做这种事了，芝诺斯甚至已经摸清了这家伙身体各处的敏感点，只要他想，就能在短短的几分钟内把光之战士弄到哭着求饶。

被这家伙蛮横地顶弄了数下后，光之战士觉得自己的脸已经要烧起来了。他的手也被芝诺斯按在头顶，对方以一种极为霸道的姿势禁锢住光的身体，自上而下地俯视着这具结实精瘦、布满了大小伤疤、有着奇异美感的躯体。光之战士一头黑线地发现芝诺斯好像看得入迷了，就连打桩的动作都放缓许多，弄得将要到达顶点的光浑身难受，却又不好直接开口。

“喂......”光眯着眼睛看向芝诺斯，嘴角勾起一丝有点坏的笑，“你要是弄不动了就换我来？”

芝诺斯什么也没说，不过他下面倒是说了很多。

洗香香的光之战士一脸生无可恋，仰面呈一个‘大’字，霸占了芝诺斯宽敞豪华的床。无聊的黄段子笑话让他自己的嘴角尴尬地抽了抽，然后很快被掰回一个平淡的角度。浴室门被拉开，芝诺斯一边擦着头发，一边径自走到床边坐下：

“往里面去。”

听听，刚干得那么凶，弄得人浑身腰酸背痛，现在又要他挤到床里面去睡，这个人也未免太霸道了。

光忿忿不平地在心里敲打迷你芝诺斯，而后扶着腰缓慢地翻了个身，让了小半张床出去。体格健壮的家伙一躺下就形成了一个凹陷，芝诺斯伸手环住光之战士的腰，又凑到对方的耳边嗅了嗅。这只凶悍的猛兽紧紧环抱着自己的猎物，简直心满意足到快要发出愉快的呼噜声了。光虽然看不到但想象得出芝诺斯此时的表情，嘴角忍不住又勾了起来。

他们就只是这样安静地抱着，谁都没有再多说一句话，光伸手覆在芝诺斯的手背，缓慢而有力地握住男人的手。

这就是他们共度的最后一夜了。

END.


End file.
